reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Renate Franz
miniatur|Organisatorin Renate Franz gratuliert Radprofi [[Kurt Betschart (Albert-Richter-Radrennbahn, Köln 2000).]] Renate Franz (* 18. November 1954 in Solingen) ist eine deutsche Journalistin und Autorin, die sich auf sportgeschichtliche Themen spezialisiert hat. Leben Renate Franz studierte Geschichte und Germanistik an der Universität zu Köln. Von 1982 bis 1989 war sie als Volontärin und Redakteurin der Kölnischen Rundschau und anschließend beim Kölner Verlag „Informationspresse“ tätig. Von 1992 an engagierte sie sich im Rahmen einer Bürgerinitiative für die Benennung der Radrennbahn in Köln-Müngersdorf nach dem Kölner Radweltmeister Albert Richter, der 1940 mutmaßlich von der Gestapo ermordet worden war, was 1996 zur Umbenennung führte. 1998 veröffentlichte sie die Richter-Biografie Der vergessene Weltmeister, die 2007 in 2. Auflage herausgebracht wurde. Im selben Jahr erschien Fredy Budzinski, eine Biografie des Berliner Radsportjournalisten, dessen Archiv in der Deutschen Sporthochschule Köln sie zuvor in einem Findbuch erfasst hatte.Ulrike Arimond: Pressegespräch Radsport. Eine Sammlung voller Schätze . 19. August 2008. In: Zentralbibliothek Deutsche Sporthochschule Köln. Abgerufen am 31. März 2012. Von 1998 bis 2001 organisierte Renate Franz auf der Albert-Richter-Bahn die Bahnrad-Veranstaltung „Die Freitag Nacht“ und initiierte den „Albert-Richter-Cup“ des Bundes Deutscher Radfahrer für den Nachwuchs im Bahnsprint.Albert-Richter-Cup. In: radsport-aktiv.de. 27. Mai 2003. Abgerufen am 31. März 2012. Zudem gab sie zwei Jahre lang den Fotokalender „Track Cycling“ heraus. Sie gehört dem „steering committee“ der „International Cycling History Conference“ (ICHC) an, deren Homepage sie auch betreut.Website der International Cycling History Conference. Für ihr Engagement rund um den Bahnradsport wurde sie 2003 als erste Deutsche vom Weltradsportverband als „Volontaire UCI“ ausgezeichnet.Kölnerin Renate Franz vom Radsportweltverband UCI als „Volontaire“ geehrt. In: radsport-aktiv.de. 10. März 2003. Abgerufen am 31. März 2012. Renate Franz ist verheiratet, hat einen Sohn und lebt in Köln. Ihre Mutter ist die Mundartschriftstellerin Aenne Franz. Schriften * Der vergessene Weltmeister. Das rätselhafte Schicksal des Radrennfahrers Albert Richter, 1998 (Emons Verlag) und 2007 (Covadonga Verlag), ISBN 978-3-936973-34-1 * Fredy Budzinski, Köln 2007, ISBN 978-3-939390-43-5 * Deutsche Übersetzung von: Peter Zheutlin, Mit dem Fahrrad um die Welt. Die außergewöhnliche Reise der Annie Londonderry anno 1895, ISBN 978-3-931965-07-5 (noch nicht erschienen) * „The ‚Black Sunday‘ of Berlin, or Death on the Cycle Track“, in: Cycle History 19. Proceedings of the 19th International Cycling History Conference, hrsg. vom Musée d'Art et d'Industrie de Saint Etienne und der Fédération Française de Cyclotourisme, Cheltenham 2010 * „Verbot – ja oder nein? Das Ende der Sechstagerennen im Dritten Reich“ (in Zusammenarbeit mit Jan Eric Schwarzer), in: Der Knochenschüttler. Zeitschrift für Liebhaber historischer Fahrräder, Heft 46, 2/2009, S. 4–9. Der Beitrag in englisch: Did the Nazis Prohibit Six-Day Races in 1934?, in: Cycle History 20. Proceedings of the 20th International Cycling History Conference, hrsg. von Gary Sanderson, Cheltenham 2010, S. 108–115 * „Nick Kaufmann – Meisterfahrer der Welt“ (mit Michael Mertins). In: Der Knochenschüttler. Zeitschrift für Liebhaber historischer Fahrräder, Heft 50, 3/2010, S. 4–11 * „Die Weltmeisterschaften in Köln“, in: Sport für Köln – gestern, heute, morgen, Köln 2009, S. 117–131. * „Gregers Nissen – Der Prophet des Radwanderns“. In: Rückenwind. Ein Streifzug durch die Fahrradgeschichte, hrsg. von Michael Bollschweiler, Michael Mertins und Gerhard Renda. Bielefeld 2011. S. 64–69 * „Biographie des Rennradfahrers Max Hahn“. In: Der Knochenschüttler. Zeitschrift für Liebhaber historischer Fahrräder, Heft 52, 2/2011, S. 4–10 (mit Michael Mertins) * „Der schrullige Herr von Zois – Ein Pionier des österreichischen Radsports.“ In: Der Knochenschüttler. Zeitschrift für Liebhaber Historischer Fahrräder. Heft 55. 1/2013. S. 15−18 * Literatur * Michael Reinsch: Ruhmeshalle des Sports. Vom Parteibuch-Nazi zur Symbolfigur des Sports. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung. 7. Mai 2008. Abgerufen am 31. März 2012 (zur Kritik von Renate Franz an dem historisch belasteten Radtrainer Gustav Kilian, der in die Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports aufgenommen worden war). Weblinks * * Biografie beim Maxime Verlag, Leipzig Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Sachbuchautor Kategorie:Person (Solingen) Kategorie:Person (Köln) Kategorie:Biografie Kategorie:Sporthistoriker Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Frau